The Deal
by Killyousall
Summary: Jasper wakes up to find herself unfused and Lapis missing. Can she get to the bottom of this? And what's with those weird little fruits that look like Steven? [ Jasper/Lapis Lazuli. It's not FemSlash. It's GemSlash! Budum Tishhh ]


The Deal

A Steven Universe oneshot fanfiction.

Summary: Jasper wakes up to find herself unfused and Lapis missing. Can she get to the bottom of this? And what's with those weird little fruits that look like Steven? [ Jasper/Lapis Lazuli. It's not FemSlash. It's GemSlash! Budum Tishhh ]

The first thing she realized was that she had fallen asleep.

Now, Jasper wasn't much one for relaxation. In fact, combat training was what took up the most part of her free time, and if not that then simple exercise would do. But even a powerhouse like her had limitations. She remembered many times dozing off and waking up to find Peridot reprimanding her for laziness. "Just because you can sleep, doesn't mean you should!" she would say. Jasper would simply put it off, saying that the gem's boring tech talk had put her to sleep. As if that shrimp even had any authority over her. She was probably hopelessly wondering around earth by now, having a panic attack over the lack of technology at her disposal. Wimp.

Even so, Jasper didn't make a habit of letting her guard down, and sleeping was doing just that. Which was why she found it odd when she woke up with a crab stuck in her hair. Stupid earth creature. Why Lapis liked them she would never know. That was the second thing that came to her attention. As she pulled the useless crustacean from her sandy white locks she came to the startling realization that she was no longer fused to Lapis. In fact, her captor was no where to be seen. Scanning the blue abyss that had been her prison for the past few weeks, she attempted to spot the skinny traitor. Her efforts were fruitless. Lapis was gone.

Lapis. Was. GONE!

Jasper couldn't help the insane grin that took over her face. So, the brat realized she couldn't keep up the fusion and ran before Jasper could beat the snot out of her. No skin off her bones. She would have liked to feel her fist collide with that pretty blue face, but it seemed fate had other plans. And so did Jasper. With Lapis gone, she was free to leave this hell hole the humans called an ocean, and exact her vengeance on the gems who caused her to fail her mission. Lapis could wait. Garnet was her first priority. Then Rose and her pathetic excuse for an army.

Standing, Jasper began running towards where she estimated the shore was. A school of fish scrambled to make a path for the gem as she bulldozed her way through the thick current. Finally, freedom was within her-

YANK

… grasp?

Infuriated, she looked back to see who dared stop her. No one! No face to pummel. No arm to break. Nothing. Just a vast blue emptiness. What the hell?

*clink*

Looking down at her wrists, Jasper shook with rage to find translucent ice chains painfully holding her back. Not too far from where she stood, she found that the chains led straight back to the boulder she had been sleeping on previously. It was a pretty big boulder. Far too large for her to lift and stuck in the sand to prevent any dragging. Damn that Lapis. Did she think she could just leave her stranded here? Jasper screamed in fury, pulling at the chains with all her might. When this didn't work, she used her gem to summon her hammer helmet. She was about to slam her skull down on the rock as hard as she could when a sudden thought hit her.

How were these chains still here? Lapis wouldn't be able to control them unless she was present, so that meant...

Jasper growled in contempt.

Lapis was still here.

Somewhere in this ocean trench, probably watching her struggle from afar, Lapis still held her prisoner.

This infuriated Jasper to no end. At least when they were fused, Lapis was just as much a prisoner as Jasper was. Now she had nothing to hold over Lapis. She was chained and held down by a boulder, while the other gem had all the more freedom from her presence. She no longer had to look at Jasper and think of how much she hated her. Jasper could only dream of that privilege. She had these chains to remind her that Lapis was still near and always would be. Damn that gem.

At that moment Jasper decided something. "If I have to put up with her shit, then she'll just have to deal with mine." She was going to find Lapis and she was going to give her a piece of her mind. And by that she meant beat the shit out of her for having the nerve to pull such a stunt. Yanking at the chains, Jasper realized that she had a little more leeway than she'd previously thought. The chains were wrapped around the boulder several times to shorten them. After a bit of untangling she found that they stretched a good mile. That was convenient. If not a bit stupid on Lapis' part. Now she was free to roam.

Pushing her way through the current, she made her way further into the trench. She had no doubt that Lapis was somewhere nearby. The closer she got, the colder the chains became. It pissed her off to know that Lapis had such awesome power and hardly ever used it. Where was all that strength before when Jasper could have utilized it? Lapis could have easily fought her off before, but instead she cowered like a scared little mouse. It had been amusing at first, but in the end it only served to piss the larger woman off further. She hated weaklings. So why did Lapis act like one? Was all of it just some act to throw Jasper off? A battle tactic to make people underestimate her? Or maybe... self defense? Jasper new a thing or two about putting up walls, and Lapis had a wall no one could tear down. Perhaps she didn't want anyone knowing about her powers because it would put her in danger. Lapis had relayed the story of how she had been trapped in a mirror, but never gave any indication as to why. Yellow Diamond hadn't questioned it, so Jasper didn't either. A decision she came to regret. Perhaps the reason Lapis was entrapped inside was because she had posed as a threat to the crystal gems. They saw her as an endangerment to the human race, so they did away with her without killing her. Prissy little fools probably thought they were being merciful. Jasper snorted. There were worse things than death. Going insane under captivity was just the first on the list. Jasper knew this all too well. She had gotten her revenge. She had tried to help Lapis obtain hers. Lot of good that did. The little blue bitch.

Jasper was ripped from her thoughts when she spotted something odd further down in the trench. What the hell was that thing? It looked like some sort of earth fruit, but... not. Jasper considered for a moment that she was finally going insane when she concluded that this green striped abomination looked just like the little runt that used to be Rose Quartz. What was it Peridot had called it? A Steven? Jasper frowned when the... Steven Fruit... started waving at her. It looked like it wanted her to follow it. Like hell she was going to start chasing hallucinations. She turned away, intent on continuing her search for Lapis, when a rock suddenly connected with her head. It hadn't hurt due to the water resistance, but it did serve to annoy her. Amber eyes narrowed, she stalked after the Steven Fruit, planning on smashing it into tiny pieces. Only, she didn't get to. The little runt chose this moment to disappear into the trench wall like the hallucination she thought it was. Good riddance.

*PHHHHHHRT*

And now the wall was farting? Jasper couldn't keep the look of disbelief off her face. Nor could she keep her eye from twitching as the flatulence continued.

*PHHHHHHRT*

*PHHHHHHRT*

*PHHHHHHRT*

"Giggle!"

Wait a minute

*PHHHHHHRT*

"Pfffthahahaha!"

Was that Lapis? Stupid question to ask. Honestly, who else would be down here? But... she had never heard Lapis laugh before. Much less giggle. Most of the time the girl was a depression to be around. Not even so much as a wry smile in the time stuck down here. Not that she could think of a reason to smile. The situation was pretty bleak. Jasper couldn't help but wonder why she would laugh at a fart noise of all things. Gems didn't even eat unless they wanted to, so it was a rare thing, but was it humorous? Jasper couldn't say so.

Following the sound of farts and giggles, Jasper found that the Steven Fruit hadn't gone through the wall at all. It had disappeared down a chasm hollowed out in the rocks. Well that explained one thing, but the Steven fruit remained a mystery, as did the giggling. Making sure to keep her guard up, Jasper entered the chasm, hearing the sounds grow louder, echoing off the stone walls. Soon Jasper realized that the chasm was leading upward. It wasn't long before she reached an opening leading into an underwater air pocket. She swam through, hoping the chains would give her enough length, until, finally, she broke the surface of the water. What she found, though, was anything but what she expected.

Moonstones. The cave was filled with moonstones. Light seeping through the ceiling reflected off of the blue gems giving off a glow of twilight. It wasn't her first time seeing something like this, so it wasn't as impressive as one might think, but the image in front of her was definitely something to gawk at. There on a plateau in the middle of the cave, sat Lapis Lazuli surrounded by an army of Steven Fruit. And she was laughing.

"Haha ha-Oh-ha-OK...heh. OK, let's try this one!" she giggled. One of the Steven Fruit approached her, holding what appeared to be a conch shell. She took the shell from the creature and blew into it.

*PTHTHTHTPPPPP*

At this, she let out a jovial squeal. "Pffhahahaha, that one sounded like an old man, didn't it?" Jasper stared in shock as one of the Steven Fruits nodded, clapping their green nubs together happily. The larger gem pondered this. Could fruit be happy? Jasper quickly ducked behind a stalagmite when one of the Steven's looked in her direction. Who knew whether these things were hostile or not. Not that she was worried, but she didn't need those things alerting Lapis of her presence. Luckily the fruit turned away in favor of handing an object to the blue gem. Lapis' eyes lit up at the new treasure. "What's this?" she asked, taking it gently. From where Jasper was hiding, she could see that it was some sort of metal box. It seemed to be a bit worn, but still in good condition. Lapis inspected it thoroughly, finding a strange key at the bottom. She turned the key several times, but frowned when it showed no results. "Is it broken?" she pondered, fingering a latch the held the box shut. Jasper could only sit and watch as the younger gem moved to open what could potentially be some sort of archaic bomb. Only to sigh and drop her head in relief when the contraption started playing music. It was just some old human trinket.

"Wow... It's beautiful!"

Jasper looked back up to find Lapis staring at the toy with guileless wonder. She seemed to be completely enchanted by a tiny spinning doll that came out of the box. The older gem scoffed. How was she so impressed with this. It was just a stupid human toy. It wasn't even a very good song. Just some irritating tune that lasted a few notes and then kept repeating itself. But Lapis acted like it was something to be adored. Jasper just couldn't understand. Swimming closer, she tried to get a better look. Lapis turned toward the Steven Fruit to express her gratitude. "Thank you, Ste-"

*Klank*

Jasper's brow furrowed at the sound of the music box hitting the ground. It didn't break, but the music sounded a bit screwed up now. Creepy even. Lapis didn't move to pick the toy up. She just stood there staring at the Steven Fruit, tears now sliding down her blue cheeks. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless. Almost like mirrors. "S...Steven...!" she muttered, her voice breaking. Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around the tiny fruit boy, embracing it as if it were the real thing. Jasper didn't even know what to make of this. Did she really think so much of the little runt that she would surround herself with duplicates? Where did these things even come from? The orange gem pondered over this as she waited for the girls sobbing to die down. She couldn't stand it when people cried. It grated on her nerves.

Finally, Lapis let go of the Steven Fruit, letting out a wry laugh when it patted her on the head comfortingly. Really she felt stupid for thinking that it was Steven even for a second. She had to face facts. She was never going to see her friend again. She was going to be stuck down here forever. Jasper needed to be kept under control if he was to remain safe. She could only thank the heavens that the woman wasn't here to see her like this. She would never hear the end of it.

Silently she picked up the damaged toy. So much for her new treasure, she thought. Who knew, maybe she could fix it. After all, Steven fixed her. 'Besides,' she mused, winding it up once more. 'It doesn't sound so bad. Just a bit sadder than it did a moment ago.' Standing up, she swayed, letting her body take over all thought as she danced to the broken melody. She parted her blue lips and began to sing.

"_I...follow...the night._

_Can't stand the light._

_When will I begin_

_to live again?"_

Jasper stared, a bit bewitched by the girls siren like voice. Lapis, unaware of her audience, spun, letting her liquid wings fold out of her tear shaped gem, the light off the moonstones making them sparkle.

"_One day I'll fly away._

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?"_

Staring at the music box, the blue gem's expression became frigid and dead, her wings retracting back into her gem.

"_Why live life from dream to dream,_

_and dread the day when dreaming ends?"_

Jasper's face hardened. Pushing herself out of the water, she stalked passed the fruit boys, not so much as batting an eyelash when they started hissing at her.

"_One day I'll fly away._

_Fly...fly...away. (gasp)"_

Lapis let out a yelp, as she suddenly became aware of two large arms wrapped around her from behind.

If the orange and red striped skin wasn't a dead give away, then the chains were unmistakable. Lapis tensed. "What are you doing?" Jasper couldn't help but smirk at the cold tone. This was the Lapis she was more used to. The one where she didn't have to deal with laughing or crying. "It's called a hug." she spoke condescendingly, as if Lapis didn't already know that. "It's what you do when someone's face is leaking." Lapis became enraged at this remark, pushing the larger gem away with all the ferocity she could muster. Jasper put her hands up in surrender, to show she meant no harm. It didn't wipe the smile off her face though. "Guess I'm a little out of practice in the feelings department. Gotta give me credit though! That's the first time I've ever hugged anybody without trying to kill them!"

Lapis glared coldly at the larger gem. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she hissed. Jasper's smile dropped into a thin line. "No, the hug was." She was getting tired of Lapis' attitude. All she had done was try to help and the brat was acting like her being there just made things worse. Really, she should be beating the snot out of this shrimp for chaining her to a boulder, but instead she was attempting to be civil for once. It wasn't her fault if Lapis couldn't tell the difference.

"Just go away." Lapis growled. She didn't need Jasper here, reminding her that the only person left in her world was someone who hated her. Someone whom she hated in return. This was all Jasper's fault. If she had just left Steven alone... Lapis gasped as Jasper gripped her chin and forced her to look the larger gem in the eyes.

"I don't appreciate your tone, brat. I'm just trying to help."

Lapis scratched at the meaty hands that held her in place. "I don't want your help!" she cried, desperate to escape Jasper's grasp.

Jasper tightened her grip. "I bet you'd except that little runt's help." Her amber eyes narrowed when one of the Steven Fruits jumped on her back. She simply grabbed it by the head, holding it up to Lapis. Lapis' glassy eyes widened as the fruit child's melon noggin was crushed in Jasper's gorilla-like grasp. "NOOOO!" she cried out, reaching for the creature. Jasper jerked it away from her, tossing it aside to rot.

"What's so special about this Steven thing? What makes him so important that you'd hang around these little doppelgangers? Rose never helped you when you were trapped, so why cling to her in this new form?" That runt had been a thorn in her side since the moment she laid eyes on it. Why was this Steven so much more worthy of Lapis' company than she was?

Lapis's eyes glistened, but she refused to let Jasper see her cry a second time. "He was my friend! He helped me! All you ever do is hurt me!"

"Well, you don't seem to appreciate my help, so maybe I should go back to doing just that! If fact, I just came up here to pound your face in for chaining me to that rock. Should I continue where I left off?" she questioned, seriously wondering if Lapis would prefer it that way.

"No!" Lapis cried, struggling.

"Then I suggest you stop acting like I'm attacking you." With that said, her grip on the girl loosened, allowing the smaller gem to back away from her. Lapis huffed in irritation, turning away from the woman and wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't want Jasper here, but it looked like she didn't have a choice.

"What the- Get off'a me!"

Confused, Lapis spun around to find that the rest of the Melon Stevens had begun attacking Jasper, climbing on her and biting her. This only served to annoy the woman. It wasn't until one yanked on her hair that she started fighting back.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT, I'M GONNA-"

"NO! DON'T!"

Jasper paused mid-strike, to find Lapis' dainty arms wrapped around her bicep, holding her back. She was about to throw the girl off, but made the fatal mistake of making eye contact. Lapis' blue, mirror like eyes stared at her intensly, broken, pleading for her to stop.

"Please, don't!" she begged.

Jasper glared at the girl, but eventually sighed angrily in defeat. "If you don't want me to smash them all, then tell them to stop attacking me."

Lapis nodded with a small grateful smile, turning toward the Melon Stevens and calling out to them. "Melon Stevens, you don't need to do that anymore! She's not hurting me!" For a moment, they paused in their attack and it seemed that they would listen to her and stop, but to her anguish they ignored her and continued assaulting the larger woman.

Jasper snarled. "Was that supposed to work or something?"

Lapis glared at the gem weakly before turning her attention back to the Melon Stevens. She tried again."Please stop! I'm safe!" But the melons had no intention of listening to her.

"Be more authoritative!" Jasper yelled. Lapis shifted her weary glare from Jasper to the Steven Fruit, then back before grabbing her head in anxiety. "STOP!" she bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the cave. Without warning, the water around them began to take shape, turning into giant hands and wrapping around the Melon Stevens. Jasper watched in amazement, not even cringing when one was pulled from her sandy white mane. Lapis watched sadly as the Melon Stevens were pulled underwater and maneuvered out of the cave. "I'm sorry, but you guys need to calm down. You can come back when you've learned to behave." Once the last of them disappeared underwater, she turned back to Jasper, whom had been watching her outburst the whole time. Face flushed a deep blue, Lapis struggled to explain herself. "I'm... Uh... sorry, they don't usually... do that!" She inwardly smacked herself for floundering under Jasper's intense gaze.

"Did you make those things?" Jasper inquired, not wanting to think of just how unstable Lapis was. She didn't need one of the blue gem's outbursts directed at her.

"What? No, I... I just found them down here. Or rather, they found me. I think Steven made them." She explained, awkwardly looking away and tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Right,... Steven. So if this 'Steven' is so great, then why does he make you cry?" Jasper watched as Lapis went rigid, refusing to look at her. She supposed it was a brash question to ask, but she was tired of Lapis tip-toeing around the subject. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Lapis shook her head in denial. "He doesn't make me cry!" Taking a step back, she flinched as her ankle collided with the music box, causing it to start playing it's sickly, broken tune once more. It did nothing for the atmosphere of the situation, nor did it help her anxiety. Jasper simply ignored the music, following Lapis' steps, not allowing her to widen the space between them. In fact, she took it one step further, coming closer than she was before. It only made her look more like the giantess that she so was. "Oh really? So what does make you cry?" she interrogated. Lapis tried to look anywhere but at Jasper. "Nothing!" she choked.

"Is it those creatures?" Jasper took a step forward.

"No!" Lapis took a step back.

"Is it that noise box?" Two steps forward.

"N... no!" Three steps back.

"So, what then?" Four steps.

Lapis let out a yelp as she nearly stepped off the plateau. Arms flailing ungracefully, she grasped onto the only thing present. Jasper! Realizing her position, the blue of her cheeks turned to midnight. Why did the larger gem have to be so... so... Lapis closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach.

"I'm waiting!" Jasper growled, her hot breath making the hairs on the water nymph's neck stand on end. It was hard to think.

"I want an answer, NOW!" she roared. Jasper's eyes snapped open, only to meet with Jasper's, full of disdain and loathing.

"You wanna know what makes me cry? YOU DO!" Jasper rose a brow at the dainty finger pointing at her accusingly.

"Me?" she demanded, as if daring the smaller gem to continue.

"Yes, you! It's your fault I can't leave. It's your fault I can't see Steven. And it's your fault I CAN'T GO HOME!" Lapis' shriek echoed throughout the cave, ringing in both of their ears before disappearing into deafening silence. Jasper broke this silence all too gladly.

"So, you're blaming all this on me?" The larger gem's voice took on a hard tone, causing Lapis to worry for her safety. The look the woman was giving her, that stone cold fire in her eyes, wasn't very reassuring. Lapis struggled to stay balanced on the edge, as Jasper roughly jabbed her with one of her large, calloused fingers with each word she spat.

"Listen here, you little brat, if I hadn't convinced Yellow Diamond that you'd be an asset to the mission, you wouldn't be standing right now. I'm the reason you're still alive. You think I did that just to have you drag me down to the bottom of this gem-forsaken piece of rock. And for what? A puny little runt that carries Rose Quartz's gem. Don't make me laugh. You're stuck down here because you chose to protect the enemy, NOT BECAUSE OF ME! If anyone's at fault here IT'S YOU!" With this said, Jasper shoved the smaller gem with all her might. She realized her mistake too late, as a blue hand caught her, pulling her down into murky water as well. With a great splash, both gems were immersed in the dark liquid.

Down under, Jasper was once again reminded of the horrible feeling of breathing water. She hated it. It was suffocating. How Lapis could find it so soothing, she would never understand. Speaking of Lapis. Jasper landed on the sand below, looking around for the gem that had the nerve to blame her for her misery. She only caught a glimpse of blue before a strong gust of water stuck her in the abdomen. She fell to her knees, only to be lifted up once more by the very chains that held her. They threw her around, smashing her into the rocks repeatedly. It wasn't as painful as one would assume. She'd had worse. She cringed as the image of a towering yellow gem entered her mind. Much worse.

After thirty seconds of the assault, she was dropped to the ground. Soft footsteps approached her, as she lifted her head to glare at the water nymph. The look on Lapis' face was hardly sympathetic. Jasper would have had to punch her if it was. She didn't do sympathy. "You done using me as a scapegoat for your problems?" Jasper huffed raggedly. This only served to anger Lapis further. Lapis brought her hand up, then swiftly downward with her palm facing the ground. The affect was the larger gem getting her face shoved into the ground.

"YOUR MY PROBLEM!" Lapis shouted, as Jasper lifted her head up, spitting out sand.. "If I didn't have to constantly monitor you, I could leave and never come back. I could see Steven! I could be with the only person who ever cared about me. Instead I'm stuck down here with YOU! I've lost my freedom, my friend. And my home! I HAVE NOTHING!" Jasper's amber eyes widened in anger.

"I'M NOT NOTHING!" she bellowed, using all of her strength to push herself up off the ground. Nothing! She hated that word. Too many times in her long life she had been passed off as this. She approached Lapis with a murderous look in her eyes. "I LOST EVERYTHING I EVER WORKED FOR IN ONE DAY, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW I'M STUCK AT THE BOTTOM OF A ROCK, BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY THE BLUE BITCH WHO COST ME MY JOB, MY FREEDOM, AND MY VICTORY! EVEN SO, I DON'T HAVE NOTHING." Jasper brought herself down to eye level with Lapis, glaring at the gem with something that could have been hatred, but...wasn't. "I'VE GOT YOU!" she growled.

Lapis blinked once in confusion.

"What?" she blurted.

Jasper wasn't deterred by this. She just continued yelling at Lapis as if what she said made perfect sense. "I'VE GOT YOU, AND YOU'VE GOT ME! SO DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND TELL ME YOU'VE GOT NOTHING WHEN I'M STILL RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Lapis didn't say a word. She simply stared at Jasper with astonishment. She still wasn't entirely sure of what the larger gem was implying.

"I know what nothing is! Nothing is when no one cares whether you live or die. Nothing is when the world spits at you, without even giving you a passing glance. This isn't nothing. I am NOT nothing!" With this said, Jasper turned away from Lapis, making her way toward a rock sticking out of the sand. She sat down with a huff, rubbing at the bruises that were beginning to form where the wall had hit her. Lapis didn't move from the spot she was in. She didn't dare approach Jasper after her outburst, but she also didn't wish to leave her alone, for the fear that it would only anger the gem further. She simply stared at the back of Jasper's sandy mane in astonishment, the larger woman's words echoing in her head. 'I've got you, and you've got me!' What had Jasper meant by that? Jasper hated her, and she hated Jasper. Lapis had known from the start they couldn't stand each other. At least, that's how she had always felt about Jasper. Did Jasper somehow feel different? A gruff voice broke through her thoughts.

"Either sit down or leave, cause I'm getting sick of you staring at me." Jasper didn't even look at her. She simply motioned to the empty space on the rock next to her. Lapis hesitated at first, but after considering the two options made her way toward the larger gem. Jasper let out a dry chuckled when the dainty water nymph plopped down next to her. She half expected the prissy little thing to cross her legs, but she didn't. She instead crossed her arms in defiance, choosing to ignore the larger gem's smirking face. The situation made Jasper want to laugh. How did she get stuck with the most difficult gem to ever be formed. Still, she thought, it could be worse. At least she was pretty to look at. She had the feeling that if she ever voiced this opinion, she'd end up with a mouth full of sand.

"Why did you tell Yellow Diamond I'd be useful to the mission?"

Jasper gave Lapis a questioning look, before answering bluntly. "Because you had potential. And I don't enjoy watching gems with talent being cut down before they have a chance to prove their worth. To Yellow Diamond you're either useful or you're dead. I don't find the second option very appealing, do you?"

Lapis shook her head swiftly, not bothering to hide the blue tint her cheeks had taken on. Jasper didn't notice.

"I'd never have been useful. I don't want Steven getting hurt."

The larger gem laughed bitterly. "If I had known THAT, I probably would have kept my mouth shut and let Yellow Diamond do what she does best. I'm not a fan of insubordination. It's the quickest way to get killed."

"Or exiled!" Lapis added, her lips formed into a thin line. Jasper looked down at the gem in confusion. At this Lapis clarified. "Thousands of years ago, when Rose Quartz had only just started forming her army, Yellow Diamond heard of my abilities and believed I'd be an asset. She demanded that I serve her. I had no interest in her feud with Rose or her war with the humans. I was relatively new to the world and just wanted to roam the galaxy, free to do as I please. When I refused her, she proclaimed me a traitor and had me exiled. I had heard that there were gems on earth, but as soon as I got there I was treated as an enemy. They attacked me on sight. I fought back, but in the end I lost. One of them trapped me in the mirror that I used to record my memories. I was stuck in there for so long. Eventually they started treating me as a tool to see into the past. But, then I met Steven and... he talked to me. He helped me, releasing me from the mirror and later healing my gem. I was so happy that I could finally go home. But,... when I returned... nothing was the same. Yellow Diamond has changed everything. I can't believe it, but Homeworld doesn't feel like home anymore. Pretty weird huh?" Lapis asked with a a sad smile.

Jasper considered all this. So Yellow Diamond had been the one to exile Lapis. Well that explained Yellow Diamond's reaction to the gem's arrival. Lapis definitely would have been killed if not for Jasper's interference. Choosing to ignore that subject she answered Lapis' question. "I wouldn't know! Homeworld or not, I've never much considered it a home. I wouldn't even say I ever had a home. As soon as I was formed I was put into captivity."

Lapis blanched at this. "What?" Jasper laughed at this reaction, but nonetheless continued. "The Kindergarten I came from was built on a nearby enemy planet that had yet to be fully conquered. There was a resistance in the works. As soon as I was formed, the Kindergarten was attacked and me and thousands of other gems, were taken captive. I was considered a major threat because of my strength, so they kept me in a solitary cell by myself, deep underground where I could never escape or cause trouble."

"That's terrible! You didn't even do anything!" Jasper looked down at Lapis in surprise, before smiling softly. "Well, I guess they just didn't like gems." she joked. Lapis didn't smile. 'Well, zero points for humor, anyway!' Jasper mentally snarked. She just couldn't make the girl laugh like fart sounds could.

"How did you escape?" Lapis inquired. Jasper's smile disappeared. "Yellow Diamond!" she answered. "She's never taken lightly to having her property stolen, and as far as the Kindergarten being destroyed and all of it's gems taken hostage, I suppose you could say she felt the need to get even. She, as well as her army, attacked the enemy's base and took back the gems that were stolen from her. At least, those that could follow her anyway." Jasper frowned at the thought of all the gems that were left behind. She didn't pity them for their deaths. She pitied them for being too weak to protect themselves. "In the end, only a handful of us made it out. She picked me out as the most capable and made me an offer. Serve her or be left behind to rot."

Lapis scoffed. "That's not much of an offer." she grumbled. Jasper chuckled as the blue gem pouted. "Maybe not, but it was better than anything I'd ever had. The aliens that held me captive had treated me like dirt. At least working for Yellow Diamond I was able to make a name for myself and gain some respect. Not to mention get back at the bastards that kept me prisoner."

Lapis shifted next to her. "Did you like working for her?" she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer. Jasper considered this for a moment. "I can't say the job didn't have its charms. I definitely liked beating the crap out of weaklings." She chose to ignore the disgusted look Lapis gave her. "People tend to stop questioning your lack of background when you punch them in the throat." Against her better judgment the blue gem smirked at this. "I can't imagine you had many friends!" Jasper didn't get offended. She just smiled, shaking her head. "They were all jealous of me anyway. The only gem I ever actually talked to without shouting orders was Peridot, and even those conversations didn't last long. At least she didn't ask stupid questions. In fact, that frigid green nerd didn't care much about anything but her machines and the mission objective. So I didn't consider her much of a threat."

"She kind of scared me!" Lapis admitted sheepishly. Jasper laughed at this. "Why? Because of the emotionless robot thing? Hell, I used to think she thought those machines were her babies, until I watched her crush a defective one herself. She's just as ruthless as I am!"

Lapis rose a brow. "That doesn't really make me less scared of her!"

The larger gem smirked. "It's not supposed to!" She barked with laughter as she dodged a well aimed blue fist. Grabbing the gem's wrist before she could pull away, Jasper pulled Lapis closer to her, looking her in the eye for a mere second before smashing her thick lips into Lapis' thin blue ones. She listened as the smaller gem's yelp of surprise swiftly changed into a moan of pleasure. She was sure to get throttled for this later, but for now she chose to enjoy the moment, as her large hand caressed the small of Lapis' back. This elicited quite the reaction. Lapis' grabbed Jasper by her sandy mane and pulled her down, deepening the kiss, much to the orange gem's pleasure. To think, she had come up here to beat Lapis to a pulp and now she was sucking face with her. It didn't make much sense, but she couldn't really bring herself to give a damn. Not when Lapis was chewing on her bottom lip. It wasn't long before she had the smaller gem sitting up on her lap with her thin legs on either side of Jasper's muscular waist. Jasper let out a noise of disapproval when Lapis pulled out of the kiss, only to be completely stunned at sight before her. When Lapis had pulled away it had left a thin trail of saliva between them. Jasper didn't have time to question how that was possible underwater, because her brain completely shut down when Lapis licked it away seductively. The larger gem cursed, figuring out that the gem was teasing her. She gripped the blue gem's chin gently, pulling her close.

"You drive me crazy, y'know that?" she growled.

Lapis giggled cruelly. "Is that a confession?"

Jasper shrugged. "It's whatever you want it to be as long as we can do this again!"

"You just have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Jasper inquired.

"I've got you, and you've got me! Deal?"

"Sounds good to me! Deal!"

Jasper had to admit. This was better than anything Yellow Diamond could have offered her.

End.

_**[ I think you're just mad cause you're single! ]**_


End file.
